The Plunge
by Lunar Stag
Summary: Izuku during the tournament at the end of his fight with Todoroki does not fly back out of bounds during Cementoss's blast, but up. . . An audience member sees him first. Izuku is falling from the sky. ON HIATUS
1. Falling

**AN: Hey guys, I am a big fan of BNHA and so decided to do a little fanfic of my own. (Hope I didn't write it too bad. Let me know if you want a pairing or not, and if so, who?) Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any content of My Hero Academia.**

"Midoriya, Thanks."

After those words from Todoroki they clashed into the walls Cementoss had made. If those walls weren't there, Izuku's body wouldn't have held up. The Backlash afterwards, however, was something to consider. Pieces of cement and dust catapulted in every direction. Including up.

Even Midnight was blown away by the force of the blast

" **What happened just now?"** said Present Mike, upside down in his chair. " **I can't see a thing! Is the match still going on or what, huh?!"**

The dust cleared but Izuku was nowhere to be found. Not in bounds, not out. He had vanished, gone.

There were gasps from the crowd.

"T-Todoroki wins." Midnight slightly stuttered in shock.

"Where is he?!" exclaimed someone from the crowd. There were mutters of surprise and agreement.

" **Uhhhh, Midoriya Izuku of class 1-A is somehow missing. . ."** said Present Mic from the microphone. Aizawa looked like he was on the edge of a small panic attack after those words.

Suddenly someone else screamed. "Look!"

Another screamed. "HE IS FALLING FROM THE SKY!" There were more screams of horror.

And indeed he was. He was still a speck above them, but the battered UA uniform was unmistakable.

" **Midoriya is falling from the sky! How high did he go up?!"** Many wondered the same.

"Iida-kun Launch me up there!" Uraraka said as she activated her quirk on herself and started to float. "Uraraka-san, is that the best-" he replied. "JUST DO IT!" she screamed back. He nodded and started to activate his engines, standing on the seat. He quickly grabbed the bottom of her shoes. "Streamline yourself!" She did so, making it so she would fly through the air easily. She launched.

Izuku was approaching the ground fast. Uraraka flew through the air.

" **It looks like a rescue is in progress!"** stated Present Mic through the mic.

Uraraka and Izuku impacted, Uraraka instantly activating her quirk to slow him down. They both floated in the air, but separated. She gathered up breath, and blew it over her shoulder, she approached Midoriya in the air. Continuing to use this tactic, she eventually got over to him.

"Midnight-sensei! He's unconscious!" she shouted down.

"Alright! Good Job! Uhhhh, How do we get him down?" she said over her speaker to Uraraka, and then Cementoss.

Uraraka thought for a second then shouted down. "I've got an idea! Be sure to catch him!"

"Catch him? What-" Midnight cut off.

Uraraka, readying herself pushed (gently, but still with force) Izuku down towards the ground. ' _Now all I have to do is find a way to get myself down.'_ She thought. She promptly threw up in the air. It floated. Luckily the force of it pushed her away from said vomit.

"SOMEBODY CATCH HIM!" Midnight shouted.

 **AN: SO, How'd you like it? I will definitely be posting another chapter soon. Sorry to leave you on a cliffie!**

 **Up Next: Who will catch him? Will Izuku be okay? How will everyone react?**

 **Starring Momo!**

 **See you guys next time!**


	2. Rescue

**AN: Here for an update! Yay! I am so glad you guys liked this story! It's my first time writing fanfiction for Boku no Hero Acedemia/My Hero Acedemia, so I am glad it went well! Sorry for the wait though, I didn't quite know how to write it. Shoutout to** **s082829** **for being a wonderful idea wall!**

 **Enjoy!~~~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the glorious work of BNHA.**

Momo heard both Uraraka's and Midnight's shouts to catch her falling classmate, so she decided to take action. However, she needed some help, and some help _fast._

"Sero!"

"Huh?"

"Quick! Shoot some tape and catch him! He'll be coming fast, and he's injured so I'll make a catch blanket and some medical supplies! Can someone get Recovery Girl?" Momo shouted, quickly taking off her jacket to make said blanket and supplies.

Sero was surprised, blushed at what Momo was currently doing, but then quickly complied.

*Ding!* "That was Iida! He just texted and said he dashed over for Recovery Girl! Man, that guy thinks ahead! So manly!" That was Kirishima, enthusiastic at the last statement, relieved at the first, but still obviously worried for the class cinnamon-roll.

Sero's tape quickly caught Izuku and pulled him quickly towards the stands.

"He's coming in fast!"

"On it!" replied Momo as the padded blanket finished being created and popped out of her shirt front.

"Here, I'll help." said Shoji. He quickly jumped over the row of seats to where Sero was. He grabbed the blanket and spread it between his dupli-arms.

' _Aha! A pseudo-net! Shoji's so manly in his calm, collective addition to our hero efforts. I wish I could have done more to help!'_ thought Kirishima, small, fake tears of sadness in his eyes. They quickly cleared up at the possible severity of what he was seeing. Would they catch him in time?

"Coming in and approaching 10 meters!" called out Kirishima.

Everyone steadied themselves.

Todoroki was in a slight state of shock. Not only had his whole world been turned upside down by Midoriya's bold statement, but now Midoriya was falling from the sky. And being rescued. He heard a small retching above him. He looked up.

" _Oh, Uraraka will need help getting down. Sometimes even heroes need heroes, I guess."_

Todoroki wasn't quite sure how to do this. ' _An ice ladder? No, not stable enough and never been tried before. A slide? Same situation. How about I just . . . keep it simple.'_

Todoroki stomped his right foot slightly on the ground and steadied himself. A large pillar of ice rose from the ground up towards his floating classmate, just barely enough room for two people to stand on. He added a guard rail around the top of the pillar platform, just to be safe.

"Need a little help there, Uraraka?" Todoroki called out with a _very_ small smile. Well, more of a strait face then his usual small frown.

"That would be great, Todoroki." he grabbed her elbow and brought her down to stand atop the pillar. " _Release!_ Thanks for saving me. I didn't really think about how I would get down when I shot myself up there." said Uraraka, a little bit sheepish.

"It's fine. Anyone else would have done the same." Ochaco could tell that Shoto wasn't much for words.

"What's your plan for getting us down from here?" asked Uraraka.

"Melt the ice."

"Won't it turn into boiling water at our feet before it turns into steam?"

". . . You could use your quirk on me and we could slide down the side of the pillar? Like a fireman's pole?"

"Okay!" Uraraka used her quirk on herself again and Todoroki. And then threw up over the side of the pillar. Shoto walked to the opposite side from where Uraraka threw up.

"We'll go on this side" Shoto slapped the side of the previous ice pillar and made a pole-rod going all the way down the side of the pillar. He climbed over, holding onto the railing, then grabbed her waist, flipped her over the side,and pulled her against him outside the platform.

"We will need momentum to go down. . ."

Shoto raised his left arm above their heads. "Watch out this will be hot." He lit his hand on fire.

Coupled with the weightlessness of zero gravity, the chemical reaction of fire was enough momentum to have them gliding down the smaller ice pole down safely to the ground.

Izuku came flying into Shoji's arms, who once hearing Kirishima's cry, placed himself in front of Sero. By then Izuku had been released from the clutches of zero gravity, but still held enough momentum in his unconsciousness to come flying in the same direction.

"Hurry, put him across the chairs, he needs medical attention."

" **A RESCUE PLAN HAS BEEN CARRIED OUT! WELL DONE, STUDENTS OF CLASS 1-A! Recovery Girl is on her way from her temporary office!"** Aizawa looked visibly relieved. The rescue efforts happened so fast that none of the pro heroes in the stands could figure out anything of how to help.

No sooner had it been said that Recovery Girl came bustling into the stands where they were at.

"Hurry put him across the chairs, he needs urgent medical attention, most likely surgery!" Momo pulled a stretcher from her shirt. "Oh , good! You made a stretcher. Lay him on that then. You!" Recovery Girl pointed at Kirishima and then Momo. "Come with me. I'll need your help with carrying the stretcher, and you can make me quick supplies."

Momo nodded and quickly picked up the closest end of the stretcher (with Kirishima, who was glad he could continue to help in some way) and followed Recovery Girl out of the stands and out to the temporary office.

 **AN: Ah! I'm so glad I got this finished! It was a little tough to figure out how everything would happen but I'm so glad everything worked out. Maybe there will be a spark of romance between Ochaco and Todoroki? His shirt was half ripped off when they went down the ice pole together. . ! ;D**

 **Please vote on my profile for your selected pairing, (and I've added TodoOcha) I would really appreciate it. Next chapter is the turning point for Izuku's romance to be with Ochaco or Momo, so VOTE! (if you could review that would be nice too :) )**

 **Next up: Surgery!**

 **See you guys next time!**


End file.
